


From afar

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Wishes, Young Victor Nikiforov, hopes, ice adolescence, short fic, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Ice Adolescence was announced this morning... and I am deceased. Just some fluff of Young Vitya and Yuuri to get me through!





	From afar

Yuuri always watched Victor-- it was how he found his love for skating. Sure, Minako suggested it, but it wasn’t until Yuuko showed him the program of Victor skating that it really  _ got _ to him. Yuuko always pushing him to be better, showing him new articles in magazines of Victor, even giggling when he clutched the magazines to his chest, hugging them tightly as his little body swayed back and forth.

“Don’t do that!” she squealed out, “You’ll bend it all up and it won’t look good on your wall.”

Gasping, Yuuri felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at her. “You mean…?”

“Of course silly!” Yuuko said, her eyes dancing with laughter. “You can keep it! I read the article already.”

Jumping in place, Yuuri hugged the magazine even more. He really should not have been surprised, Yuuko always got the magazines, then gave them to him. He had a mural in his room-- a shrine of sorts that was laid out to his idol. Victor Nikiforov.

“Thank you!” Yuuri said, still hopping up and down. There was no way he was stopping the smile on his face anytime soon. Sitting down, he started to read over the article, forgetting the world around him.

“C’mon, Yuuri!” Yuuko laughed out, taking his arm, pulling him up. “We still need to go practice if you want to skate like Victor one day!”

“Right!”

He skated all afternoon doing moves he watch Victor do-- well trying to at least. He never felt defeated if he couldn’t land the triple axle like Victor did in his program. No, Yuuri would spread out his arms and  _ imagine _ himself flying through the air as Victor did. He could picture his hair whipping around him with each rotation.

“Did you see the new footwork Victor was doing?” Yuuko asked.

Yuuri nodded his head really fast. Of course he had seen it! He had it recorded and watched it on a loop all night long. Smiling at Yuuko, Yuuri took off over the ice, mimicking what he watched Victor do. It wasn’t perfect, but in his mind-- it was exactly like Victor had done it.

He heard Yuuko squealing as she clapped. Skating her way over to him, she looped her arm in his. “Let’s do it again!”

That is how it was, always had been. Yuuri tried so hard, and it was easy too when Yuuko was just an enthusiastic as he was. It made him love the ice, and love his idol from far away. The practiced and giggled more out on the ice-- off in their own world. A world that was wrapped around Victor Nikiforov.

“One day you will skate with Victor! I just know it!” Yuuko exclaimed.

It was his biggest dream. 

 

* * *

 

He had been in his room reading the article for the hundredth time when Vicchan barked and nestled up under his arm. Scratching behind his ear, Yuuri kissed at his fur and went back to the article.

He could probably recite it word for word at this point, but it was not the same. These were Victor’s words. A smile grew over his face as he petted Vicchan more, pulling him close to hug tightly. Looking out his window, the stars were bright that night as the moon shone high.

A star shot across the sky that made Yuuri gasp. Hugging Vicchan tighter, he made a wish.

“I want to meet Victor on the ice at a similar level,” he whispered, then giggling when Vicchan barked and licked his cheek.

Yuuri dreamed of long silver hair twirling on the ice that night. 

 

* * *

 

Russia was cold. It was early, too early. Victor had gotten Makkachin for a companion. Being the top skater was not all the glam and glory he thought it would be. It was lonely, too lonely. That was where Makkachin came in. She was a huge ball of fur and sunshine. When Victor felt the loneliness creep into him, it was as if she knew. Barking and jumping, she would lick his face and make him giggle.

He was not sure what woke him this morning, but he decided since he had to be at the ballet studio in a few hours, might as well take Makkachin for a long walk.

They found themselves down at the beach where Makkachin was bouncing and barking around. The wind continued to whip around him. Pulling his scarf a little tighter, he stared off into the ocean.

He was lucky, huh? A deep sigh and Victor had to admit, his life  _ could  _ be worse. He was able to wake up every day, dance and skate-- doing what he loved. Though the tutoring sessions he could do without, but all in all-- life was not all that bad.

He kept busy, his life revolving around skating. He had been to so many countries, though he did wish he could see more of them. He was privileged to have what he had, the career of a lifetime. Even as he stood staring out into the waves lapping at the beach, his mind raced to his next move. What can he do to surprise people? What element can he add to his skating?

He felt his nose growing cold and called for Makkachin. They had better head back and have breakfast. He needed to skate-- that was his life.

Running his hands through Makkachin’s fur, Victor had to smile. His life was good. Could it be better? He wasn’t sure how, but he had an itch telling him there was something more in store for him.

He just had to wait. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
